De vuelta y media
by Cris Snape
Summary: La guerra ha sido dura pero ya ha terminado y Ginny sólo quiere recuperar su vida. Para el reto Pokemon del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**DE VUELTA Y MEDIA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)"**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 _La diabólica_ _ **Muselina Black**_ _me desafió a escribir un fic sobre Ginny después de la guerra y aquí estoy. Prometo tratar a mi odiada señorita Weasley con todo el cariño que se merece. ¿MUAJAJAJA?_

 **1**

 **De vuelta a la Madriguera**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ginny Weasley no sabe qué hacer. Se deja caer en un sillón y se siente como una extraña en su propia casa. Es consciente de que La Madriguera nunca volverá a ser como antes y se traga las ganas de llorar porque en los últimos días ya ha llorado demasiado.

Piensa en los acontecimientos del último año. En Hogwarts y los Carrow y en el Ejército de Dumbledore, en la guerra y todos los muertos que han quedado atrás. Piensa en Fred e instintivamente busca con la mirada a George, quien también está sentado en la salita de estar. Él tampoco volverá a ser como antes y Ginny no tiene ni idea de qué hacer cuando lo tiene cerca.

Es entonces cuando mamá pasa como una exhalación frente a ellos. Va rumbo a la cocina y Ginny sonríe al pensar que tal vez haya cosas que nunca cambiarán. Cocinar nunca le ha gustado demasiado pero ese día decide seguirla para echarle una mano. La encuentra trajinando entre las cacerolas y se acerca con timidez.

—¿Te ayudo?

Mamá tiene los ojos rojos y la cara pálida. Las pecas de su rostro son más visibles que nunca y el pelo luce un poco más gris que antes de la batalla de Hogwarts. Ginny cree que va a decirle que no pero entonces conjura una docena de zanahorias que salen flotando de una alacena para posarse sobre la encimera.

—Pélalas bien y córtalas en rodajas. Vamos a preparar el guiso preferido de Percy.

El primer impulso de Ginny es decirle que el bobo de Percy aún no se ha ganado que se tome tantas molestias por él pero no tarda en entender por qué mamá actúa así. Jamás dejará de lamentar la pérdida de uno de sus hijos pero prefiere concentrarse en el regreso del que tiempo atrás les dio la espalda a todos.

Ginny no puede negar que aún siente cierto rencor hacia Percy pero recuerda que Fred fue el primero en perdonarle y se dice que la guerra ya les ha quitado demasiado y… ¡Qué demonios! Se alegra de que el imbécil y pomposo Percy haya entrado en razón. Ha pasado mucho tiempo muy enfadada con él y también le ha echado de menos y no piensa dejar que el pasado suponga una barrera entre ellos. Por mamá. Por Percy. Por ella misma.

Ginny agarra la primera zanahoria y comienza a pelarla. Debe admitir que no se le da demasiado bien. Nota la mirada de mamá en su espalda y se da cuenta de que está sonriendo. Sí. Sin duda resulta un poco patética pero está decidida a cumplir con su misión y se concentra al máximo.

Mientras ella pela sus zanahorias, mamá tiente tiempo de sobra para mondar y trocear unas cuantas patatas de buen tamaño y un par de cebollas. Finalmente suelta una risita y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ay, Ginny! Necesitas practicar más. Cualquiera de tus hermanos es mejor pinche que tú.

—¿Incluso Ron?

—Incluso Ron.

Ginny también ríe. Por un momento logra olvidarse de la guerra y todo lo que se llevó consigo. Hasta que George entra en la cocina, posiblemente incapaz de estar solo ni un instante más.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—Cocinamos —Asevera Ginny con gran seguridad.

—En realidad yo cocino. Tu hermana está estropeando unas buenas zanahorias.

George entorna los ojos y da fe de que mamá no exagera ni un ápice. Seguidamente agita la cabeza y se coloca junto a Ginny. Casi parece un cocinero aún más experto que su progenitora.

—Anda y quita, pequeño desastre. Yo me encargo de esto.

—¿Tú? ¡Pero si no sabes cocinar!

—¿Cómo que no? —George pone los brazos en jarra—. Te recuerdo que soy un hombre hecho y derecho que ya vive solo.

—Claro —Ginny le señala con el cuchillo que ha estado utilizado—. Un hombre hecho y derecho que vive solo y todos los días va a comer a casa de su mamá.

—¡Ey! —George pone cara de estar muy ofendido—. Eso no es verdad.

—Sí que lo es, cielo —Mamá está mirándoles con ese orgullo del que Ginny apenas ha sido consciente una o dos veces en toda su vida—. Aunque también es cierto que se te da mucho mejor que a tu hermana ayudarme en la cocina.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, enana.

George le arrebata el cuchillo y se dispone a arreglar el desaguisado de las zanahorias. Ginny se hace a un lado y aunque es consciente del dolor presente en los ojos de mamá y de George, se dice que tal vez La Madriguera algún día vuelva a ser la de siempre. Por Fred. Por todos.

* * *

 **2**

 **De vuelta a Hogwarts**

Ginny se detiene frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Quiere entrar pero el corazón le late muy deprisa y las piernas no le responden y le cuesta respirar. Cierra los ojos muy fuerte e intenta calmarse. Sabe lo que le pasa y hará lo que sea para luchar contra ello.

Durante el año anterior, convivir con el miedo en Hogwarts fue una cuestión de supervivencia. Levantarse todos los días sin saber a qué clase de tortura te iban a someter y seguir adelante pese a todo. Aprender que los valientes de verdad lo son porque han tenido que enfrentarse al pánico más absoluto y han salido victoriosos.

No tendría que sentirse así, ¿verdad? La guerra ya ha terminado y están a salvo. Hogwarts vuelve a ser el lugar seguro de siempre aunque por otro lado, ¿ha sido seguro alguna vez? Está a punto de soltar una risita irónica cuando una voz la sobresalta.

—Hola Ginny.

Abre los ojos sólo para mirar a Luna. En los últimos meses han cambiado muchas cosas pero ella sigue siendo la misma. Está parada a su lado, con las manos en la espalda y la vista un tanto perdida. Hace mucho tiempo Ginny pensó que era una lunática; ahora sabe que es la mejor amiga que nadie podría tener.

—Hola Luna.

No añade nada más porque entre ellas sobran las palabras. Se quedan quietas mientras alumnos más pequeños pasan al Gran Comedor ansiosos por disfrutar el primer banquete del curso.

—¿Tú también lo sientes?

Luna la mira entonces y Ginny ve en sus ojos que en realidad no es la misma de siempre. Ve el temor que ella también siente y se le corta la respiración. Miedo a entrar al Gran Comedor, ver los huecos vacíos en todas las mesas y comprender que son demasiados los que ya no volverán.

—Sí.

La voz se le escapa de entre los labios. Es un murmullo flojo, un lamento angustiado que Luna se encarga de consolar agarrándole la mano.

—Entremos juntas.

Ginny sonríe. Aferrada a su mejor amiga logra recomponerse y traspasa el umbral con la cabeza bien alta. Lo primero que ve es la mesa de Ravenclaw. Piensa en Michael Corner y el nudo de la garganta está a punto de asfixiarla. Pero entonces escucha una risa escandalosa procedente de la mesa de Slytherin y ve a Davis empujando a Seamus para que vuelva a su lugar y las ganas de llorar se le pasan. Porque sí, han perdido a muchos pero la mayoría han sobrevivido y tienen la oportunidad de crear un mundo mejor.

—¡Ey, chicas!

Neville prácticamente se tropieza con ellas. Por un segundo vuelve a ser el chico torpón que perdía a Trevor todo el rato y Ginny se pregunta qué romperá ahora. Sin embargo Neville es distinto. Ahora es más alto y tiene mucha más seguridad en sí mismo. Y todo por cortarle la cabeza a una serpiente y recitar un discurso suicida en mitad de una batalla.

—Hola, Neville. Adiós, Neville.

Y Luna camina hacia su mesa como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Ginny le sonríe con afecto y se centra en Neville, quien parece abochornado por culpa de un par de chicas de Hufflepuff que sin duda están coqueteando con él.

—Así que ahora eres todo un conquistador.

Neville se queda pasmado. Posiblemente un año antes Ginny no le hubiera hecho aquel comentario pero dirigir la resistencia en Hogwarts les ha unido bastante. Él se pone un poco más rojo si cabe y agita una mano.

—¡Calla, boba!

—¿Por qué? Es verdad. Mira a todas esas chicas que quieren que las beses.

—A lo mejor quieren besarte a ti.

Ginny alza una ceja y se ríe. Ya han llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor y se disponen a sentarse. Está tan concentrada en Neville que apenas es consciente de que Harry ya está allí. Las mariposas del estómago son las primeras en darse cuenta de su presencia pero las ignora. Al menos de momento.

—Puede ser pero es que estamos hablando de ti.

—Pues yo prefiero centrarme en otras cosas.

Mira directamente a Hannah Abbot. Ginny le palmea el hombro y lamenta que la vida sentimental de Neville sea más intensa que la suya. Ahora que la paz reina en el mundo (más o menos) debe solucionar ese detalle.

* * *

 **3**

 **De vuelta a… Harry**

Ginny siempre ha sabido que emocionalmente hablando Harry no es del todo normal y no le culpa por ello. Después de pasar toda su infancia con sus tíos y de la historia con Voldemort, lo extraño sería que no le pasara nada y sin embargo, pese a comprenderlo perfectamente, a veces tiene deseos de tirarle algo a la cabeza porque ¿qué demonios le pasa, por Merlín?

Vale. Admite que ella también ha tenido sus meteduras de pata. Cuando le ató los cordones o le pidió que le abrochara la cremallera del vestido no fueron sus mejores momentos pero ha aprendido de sus errores y quiere rectificar. Es bastante posible que Harry quiera lo mismo y debería comunicárselo en lugar de estar ahí plantado, mirándola como un pasmarote.

Por una vez en su vida Ginny no se ha andado con remilgos. Se ha plantado frente a Harry, le ha dicho que tienen que hablar y eso es lo que ha hecho. Ha hablado. Mucho. A lo mejor ha hablado demasiado. Y ha culminado su discurso con un beso Con lengua, claro. Harry ha parecido entusiasmado con la última parte y Ginny quiere saber qué pasa con el resto.

Se le agota la paciencia. Coloca las manos en sus caderas y… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cómo se parece a su madre!

—¿Y bien?

Harry no dice nada y Ginny teme que el espíritu de Molly Weasley termine por poseerla del todo, cosa que sería bastante horrible si una lo piensa detenidamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué me dices?

¿Quieres que volvamos a ser pareja? ¿Sigues sintiendo por mí lo que sentías antes? ¿Hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva y asumimos que la guerra sólo fue un paréntesis en nuestra relación?

Harry se pasa la mano por el pelo y asiente.

—Yo… Sí. Claro.

Ginny entorna los ojos y se dice que debe suavizar su expresión y aligerar su postura si no quiere espantar a su novio. Porque eso es lo que es Harry. Su novio.

¡Merlín, qué bien suena!

—Entonces todo está aclarado.

Harry asiente y le toca el turno de besarla. Ahora todo está bien. No es perfecto pero le da esperanza. Porque la guerra ha terminado y por fin pueden disfrutar del presente. Como debe ser.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
